A human pet
by Det2x
Summary: It's finally time to adopt a cat. This is Marinette's sudden decision and a certain Chat Noir passes by and a surprise awaits him that he can't even explain what and how that is. (Picture don't belong to me, found it on google) ADDED A BONUS CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic so hope you enjoy reading this, Please Review if you like~

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Cat Problems

"I'm gonna adopt a cat." Marinette said frankly as she and Alya are sitting at their seats inside their classroom. It was break time and Marinette and Alya are having a chat until the teacher arrives while Adrien and Nino are secretly listening to the girls behind them as they mind their own business.

"I thought you want a hamster." Alya asked in her sassy voice, raising a brow at her dear best friend.

"Yeah, Hamsters are cute too but they might hide some tight spots and next thing you know they're eating your family's food and next thing you know a health inspector appear." Marinette said blankly remembering the time she had a hamster once that eats all of the bakery's products and that story explains it all. "B-besides, cats are cute, they don't bother you at all unless you bother them." she said cheerfully forgetting that little hamster incident.

By this, Adrien smiled at the girl's compliment about the feline specie hence, he feels like he's being complimented ashis alter ego.

"How about dogs?" Nino suddenly asked looking back at Marinette.

Marinette thought of it for a moment then shook her head, "Dad don't want dogs barking our customers and being loud at night so that's a no."

"Well that make sense." Nino said slowly nodding then gives a thumbs up. Alya patted Marinette's shoulder as a sign of a congratulation for Marinette for good decisions.

"By the way, why do you insist on taking care of a cat? there's many other pets like a fish?" Alya asked.

"Fishes are boring and cats are the only choice I have." Marinette said with a careless shrug.

"Uh huh." Alya said smiling, she can't believe that's Marinette's reason but she can't blame her.

"By any chance Marinette when are you going to buy a cat?" Adrien suddenly asked, a little curiosity at his tone.

The pigtailed girl quickly looked at him with a tint of red at her cheeks. "Uh a-after class, why do you a-ask?"

"Nothing, just plain curious." Adrien replied cheerfully as he turned around and hums happily. As much as making good decision, he also have plans for Marinette but these decisions were decided by Chat Noir.

School has ended and students can do anything they pleases. As for Marinette, she's running to the pet store as quickly as she can that she didn't even bother to check up on Alya. As she was on her way to the said location, she saw a white cat running towards her direction and jumped in her arms.

"Aww are you lost kitty?" Marinette sweetly asked as she patted the cat's head. Marinette was indeed happy since she loves animals but that happiness changes as the cat bites her hand. "Ouch! You should've done that." Marinette exclaimed in pain as she massaged her hand.

"I'm really sorry, did my cat bit you?" a lady wearing a lab coat suddenly asked as she ran towards Marinette. "My cat got loose and-" the woman stared at Marinette's hand with a shocked expression. "I'm very sorry!"

Marinette shook her head and smiled giving the cat to the woman. "Nah, it's fine, it doesn't even hurt."

"Are you sure it's not very painful...do you not feel any savor for cheese or fish? Or perhaps to scratch something?" The woman asked worriedly.

Marinette's face is indeed confused and she can't believe the sudden question from the woman. "I don't think I understand but not really-no." she said simply. "Is there anything I might be worried about?"

"Hmm...since you said you don't feel anything weird then we have no problem at all." The woman said calmly as she smiles.

'The only weird thing here are those questions madame…' Marinette thought as she stared at the woman a little annoyed.

"I was a bit worried there, you see, this cat is an experiment and-" the woman explained but Marinette stopped her and quickly make her way out of the conversation.

"I was a bit of a hurry, I'm very sorry, goodbye madame." Marinette said and ran away leaving the lady behind.

The girl ran a few blocks later, she grew tired of that and seems dizzy, she then lean at the wall of the pet store and began to pant heavily. She felt something heavy at her chest. The little ladybug kwami pops her head at Marinette's jacket and looks up having a worried face.

"Marinette, are you feeling okay?" Tikki asked.

Marinette shook her head, "I feel bad…" she whispered.

* * *

After school, Adrien was finally at home watching Plagg eat a whole camembert so that he can join Marinette at picking a cat and he'll make sure it's a black one just like him as Chat Noir.

"Are you done eating Plagg?" Adrien asked desperately taking a little piece of camembert and placed it at his pocket. "Claws out!" he yelled as he stood up and headed at the nearest window.

"One minute, I-" Plagg said but he suddenly got sucked in the ring and turned Adrien into Chat in seconds.

Chat Noir is now running at the roofs of Paris going to the pet store to surprisingly join Marinette. As he saw the blue haired girl sitting outside the shop he jumped in front of her. He was going to greet her 'Chat noir style' but he saw Marinette in pain so he just walked towards her.

The moment Chat touches Marinette, he felt the extreme heat from the girl's skin. "Marinette, are you oka-you're heating up!" Chat exclaimed, guiding Marinette to stand up. Marinette however, just shook her head and dropped her head at Chat's chest.

"Just a little dizzy…" she mumbled.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll send you home." Chat said and without hesitation, he carries Marinette at his back and ran to Marinette's house as quickly and careful as he can. Once he arrived at the bakery, he didn't actually go for the balcony as usual but rather at the front door.

Seen at the shop's window, Sabine Cheng is minding her business at the registrar with customers and hearing a knock from the door and saw Chat and Marinette at the other side, she quickly open the door to let them in.

"Marinette? What happened?" Sabine asked in surprised looking at Chat Noir for answers as she let Chat enters.

"She's doesn't feel well." Chat replied and stopped at his tracks once he's inside. He saw people gawking at him and taking pictures since he's one of Paris' superheroes but he ignored them since his friend is in a bad condition.

"If you please Chat Noir, can you take care of Marinette for a while, I am busy at the registrar and my husband is busy at the kitchen." Sabine asked as she guided Chat to the stairs going to Marinette's room.

"Of course!" Chat said with a nod.

"That's great, thank you." Sabine said.

"Wait a moment," Tom Dupain called as he went out from the kitchen, carrying a small basin and a plate of cookies and gave it all to Chat. "I appreciate your hospitality of looking out of our daughter and by that I'll give you some baked goods." he whispered to Chat.

"Hehe, you don't have to but thankyou anyway." Chat said and watched the couple go back in their work. He then headed upstairs.

Once he was at the room, he gently placed Marinette at her bed and covered her with a blanket, put the hot towel at her forehead and sat down at the floor, leaned at the bed and waited for her to wake up. It was rather quiet at the room and the only company he have is the plate of cookies so he ate some. He also saw Marinette's sketchpad of clothes so he took a reading as entertainment. Being the son of the famous fashion designer, he was fascinated at the designs he saw, dresses inspired from ladybugs, suits and dresses and maid outfits inspired by some animals mostly cats in the maid outfit section.

"These are good designs," he complimented taking a bite of his cookie but he didn't do so because he felt something tugging his hair and he can feel his hair wet all of the sudden. Chat looked up then something dropped at his face, it was Marinette's face. He realized that Marinette's eyes are tightly closed and his lips are touching her forehead and also Marinette's touching his.

"Uhh Marinette?" he asked a little red at his cheeks. Marinette then pulled out and starts to stand on the bed with four legs and for Chat it is indeed weird. "You okay?"

"Nya." Marinette exclaimed cutely making Chat blush.

"Ah," Marinette then quickly covered her mouth, a little embarrassed at what came out of her mouth.

"Marinette, are you alright? Chat asked as he climbed at the bed and placed his hand at Marinette's forehand and swiftly fixed her bangs. "You still have a fe-"

"Purrrr~~"

"Did you just purr?" Chat asked in surprise as he gawked at Marinette. He can't believe at his newly found theory and right now he wants to make sure. He then brushed Marinette's hair and watched the girl's reaction and just as he expected, she purred again but now she's wearing a cheerful smile as if she's enjoying it. Chat then tickled her chin and Marinette purred louder.

"Why are you even purring?" he asked letting out a chuckle. He was clearly enjoying himself. He then tickled the back of Marinette's ear and to his surprise Marinette rubbed her cheek against his palm as she purr.

"Aww...Marinette turned into a cat, how cute." Chat said admiringly. "Wait..." Chat thought of this for a moment then surprisingly holds Marinette and shakes her violently.

"Oh no! Marinette what happen to you!?" he asked then he let go of his grip and Marinette fell down stupidly and scratched her face like what a cat normally do. She done this in just minutes

"What just happen?" Marinette said as she blinked and sat straight up facing Chat who suddenly gave her a surprise hug. "C-chat, what's going on?"

"Tell me you're just playing cat!" Chat quickly said worriedly.

"What are you saying, I'm perfectly normal! The only one playing cat is you." Marinette said a little annoyed.

"Are you sure, you don't feel anything?" Chat asked.

"I'm fine, thank you so please leave or my parents will see you in my room." Marinette said awaringly.

"No need to fret Princess, your parents know I am here for I am who fetch you home." Chat said acting as a knight with a bow after he jumped out of the bed. "And I'll take my leave through you front door right now you may take your rest, good evening." he said as he opened the door at the floor and took the stairs.

"Chat?" Marinette called and the cat quickly pops his head.

"Yes Princess?" Chat said.

"Thanks for everything," she said and lay down at her bed to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Cat Hate Chloe

The next day arrives and as usual, Marinette is nowhere inside the classroom, probably late...as usual or maybe she didn't come to school at all. As for Adrien, he is extremely worried about the girl's condition because of what happen yesterday.

Break time has finally arrived and still no sign of Marinette. Alya kept texting at her phone with frustration.

"Alya, You have to chill, maybe Marinette is sick." Nino said.

"But she didn't even texted nor answer my calls, not even once!." Alya said as she keeps texting.

The door slides open and Marinette came in walking on four legs making everyone stare at her as she enters. Adrien turned nervous the moment he saw Marinette carelessly wanders the classroom walking like an animal.

"Girl, are you-" Alya asked worriedly but Adrien quickly went to Marinette and helped stand up properly.

"Marinette, you must be awfully tired right now, let me help you."Adrien said nervously as he guides Marinette to the desk where he and Nino are sitting.

"Huh? Where are we going nya?" Marinette asked as she stuttered a little. This is so sudden for her.

"Hey Nino, would you mind exchanging seats with Marinette?"

Nino stared at him confusedly and let out an annoying smile as he stood up. "Okay dude." He then gave Adrien a thumbs-up. "Nice move by the way." he whispered to Adrien before sitting next to Alya.

"What?" Adrien mumbled, a little confused at what Nino had said then he turned flustered as he got the idea at what his friend is telling him. He shook his head removing that thought from his head. He then pushed Marinette down to sit and returned to his own seat as well.

A dramatic gasp was heard and Chloe Bourgeois is standing in front of Marinette with an angry face. "O.M.G. How dare you sit next to Adrien?" she shouted.

"Hissssss~~~~~" Marinette angrily hissed. She then accidentally make a screeching sound from the table. Adrien noticed her fingernails turned sharp assuming they turned to claws. Marinette tried to scratch Chloe's face but Adrien grabbed her wrist.

"No, no, no!" Adrien said as he looked at Marinette and Chloe.

"By the way here Adrien~" Chloe said sweetly but with pride, giving Adrien a magazine with her face as cover page. "Daddy made me the cover of the beauty magazine and this is the only copy right now so be thankful about it."

"Gee Chloe thanks?" Adrien said as he browse the pages and Chloe Bourgeois is all over. He then noticed Marinette hissing at the magazine angrily. He knows Marinette really hates Chloe all her life so he cleaned her desk and placed the magazine in front of her.

Marinette angrily scratched the cover to pieces while she hissed wildly.

Chloe then screamed. "How dare you destroy my magazine!" she angrily shouted but she then flinched as Marinette hissed angrily and about to scratched her. Adrien lightly tickled the back of Marinette's ear, knowing that this is the only way to calm her down and it works. The girl turned awfully calm, rubbing her cheek again at Adrien's palm.

"You 'cat' not hurt Chloe or anyone else okay Marinette?" Adrien happily reminded as he continue to petting Marinette.

"Did I just made a cat pun?" Adrien thought to himself.

Marinette purred happily as an answer.

"Cute." Alya commented as she and Nino admiringly watched them. Adrien just looked at them giving them its-not-what-you-think look but unfortunately they're not buying it. He also noticed that Marinette is trying to open his bag so he took it and open it. A small round of camembert is seen inside the bag. Marinette should've smelled it and wanted it so Adrien took it out.

"Do you want camembert?" Adrien asked. He can feel small punches at his chest assuming Plagg is the one responsible but he ignored him. "Here you go Marinette." he placed the cheese at Marinette's hand

"Thank you nya." Marinette said as she shoved the dairy into her mouth.

"Noooooooooooo…." Plagg whisperly yell. The blonde boy can definitely hear his kwami. "I'm never transforming you." In this case, he won't be transforming Chat Noir later. That's unfortunate.

"I'm sorry Plagg." Adrien whispered as he tried to maintain his composure while Plagg is hitting his head on his chest, whispering 'no' all the time.

* * *

The day at school turns out to be okay. Of course, Adrien have to look out at Marinette's every action especially when she's around Chloe. He's lucky that Marinette still understand and talk human even if her sentences all ended with 'nya' and to walk with two legs but Marinette mostly preferred to walk like a cat.

It was now break time and Adrien feels so tired that he suddenly took a nap.

"Wow, nice job Marinette, you knock him out." Alya said looking at Adrien.

Marinette just chuckled as she poked his cheek.

"Hnnngg...Mari stop poking me." Adrien said lazily as he tries his best to take some shuteye

"No." Marinette pouted as she still poking.

"Hey Marinette, what's that sprouting at your head?" Nino asked taking a clear look at Marinette's head. "It looks like spikes."

Adrien heard this and looked at Marinette's head and there it is, he caught glimpse of a pair of ears and he quickly glomped the girl in frustration before Nino saw it completely making everyone look at them.

"Marinette, wow you've sudden gotten cold." Adrien said in frustration.

"Really nya?" Marinette asked feeling her surroundings but Adrien just dragged her out of the classroom.

"Let's get outside it's a sunny day, Bye Nino, Bye Alya!" Adrien said bidding to his two friends and him and Marinette are out.

"That was...weird" Alya commented as she waved slowly.

"Bye dude!" Nino yelled as if it's perfectly normal. "Just let them be, those lovebirds are having the best time of lives!"

Adrien then turned around facing the door of their classroom and walked backwards towards the janitor's closet. He checked whether there's people around and went inside with Marinette. He then let go of her and he saw two pairs of ears connected at the girl's head.

"White ears…" Adrien said looking at the ears as he locked the door and opened the light. He then poked one of the ears and he can tell it's indeed fur. "What are you? Chat Blanc?"

"I can't believe you." Plagg said angrily as he come out of the boy's jacket.

"Plagg!" Adrien yelled as he quickly grabbed Plagg and turned around so Marinette can't see him. "What do you think you're doing going out like that?"

"You gave the love of my life away!" Plagg said angrily.

"I'm sorry, look, help me take care of a human cat and I'll give you all the camembert you want!" Adrien said desperately.

Plagg then smirked. "That's easy." he said as he removed himself at Adrien's grip but still lowered. "What do you think a cat would like, what are the things I like?"

Adrien took some silence to think about it as Plagg continue.

"I'm a cat, you're also a human cat." Plagg then finished.

"But all you need is camembert." Adrien clarified.

"Exactly," Plagg said as he dived in the air. "Just don't take what's rightfully mine!"

"Why would we even keep this cat problem all to ourselves?" Plagg asked suddenly.

"ummm…" Adrien said nervously. He don't have the words to explain but he don't know what he's doing either. "I think it's more wise to keep this is a secret, this might get worse."

Plagg just stared at him and shrugged. "Well suit yourself. I don't even care as long I have my yummy camembert." he said dreamily and went back inside Adrien's jacket. Adrien turned to Marinette who was intently staring at the light bulb.

"You didn't see it right?" Adrien asked nervously, worried about whether she saw Plagg.

"What am I seeing nya?" Marinette asked as she tilted her head. "Adrien, this is not the outside nya."

"I know," Adrien said getting his handkerchief and use it as a bandana to cover the ears. "Do not remove the bandana whenever you go see people."

Marinette nodded.

"Check the tail." Plagg whispered.

Adrien flustered a little. Taking the fact that the tail is found at the cat's butt made Adrien thought of something a little perverted but he didn't take it into account. "M-marinette, would you mind turn around please?" he asked a little embarrassed as he avoided looking at Marinette.

Marinette swiftly turned around.

From the corner of the boy's eye, he saw that there's no tail attached so he was relieved. "There's no tail, thank goodness."

Plagg then peeked at Adrien's collar. "She'll have one eventually."

"You cannot be sure about that." Adrien said.

"I'm just saying, let's go to cheese shop after school." Plagg said as he return from hiding.

"Okay Marinette, let's go back to class." Adrien said as he opened the door and pushed Marinette again to go back to their class.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Do it for her

* * *

"C'mon Adrien, what's wrong with ya?" Plagg asked in a mischievous way as he enjoys himself with a bowl of camembert. Adrien however is very tired as he lies on his bed with a pillow covering his face.

"I told you we should get help." Plagg said. "Look at you... all tired and stuff."

"Shut up Plagg." Adrien said lazily."Maybe Ladybug can help us, she's the smartest girl I know." he then said dreamily as he turned around and began to be lovestruck thinking about Ladybug.

Plagg didn't say anything and continue to eat.

*BEEEEEEEEPPP*

Adrien's took his beeping phone and saw that Nino is calling him. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, how's your love life?" Nino asked. Adrien turned red.

"What are you saying...no!" he said. "And is talking about love a girl thing?" he asked to change the topic.

"I care for ya man, so Alya's here too!" Nino said happily.

"Hey!" Alya greeted.

"Well, you'll never get a word out from me." Adrien said as he pouted.

"But the two of you are so cu~ute!" Alya said sweetly.

"Is playing kitten a part of your lovey-dovey gig?" Nino asked in a smooth way.

Adrien went silent for a moment remembering Marinette. "Yeah." he said without thinking.

"Ooohhhhh…" Nino said and Alya just screamed in a fangirly way.

"Oh shoot, NO...I mean-I can't explain alright?" Adrien said flushing red as he quickly stood up and walked to face his big windows.

"Marinette?!"

Adrien saw the girl sitting at the rooftop in front of his house, her bandana is missing showing her white cat ears and of course he was heard on the other line.

"Okay dude, we'll leave ya." Nino said.

"Have fun~" Alya said happily and they hang up.

"Hello? Hello?" The blonde called but no answer came. "Well at least they stopped bugging me." he then kept his phone and open the windows but once he open them, Marinette jumped and tackled Adrien,pinning him down at the floor.

There was a moment of silence between them and Adrien cheeks are red and his body is stiff. He was staring at those deep blue eyes of hers and she's staring at his bright green ones.

"M-M-Marinette?!" Adrien stuttered.

Marinette then purred and nuzzled Adrien's cheek making the boy laugh because of the ticklish feeling. Adrien can't help but brushed Marinette's hair as she continue to nuzzling.

"Ahh young love is so sweet….like cheese!" Plagg said admiringly as he stares at a piece of camembert and slowly savors it.

"Plagg!" Adrien shouted in embarrassment as he sat right up. He was glaring intently at the cat kwami.

"What?" Plagg innocently asked. "Oh, and nice tail by the way Marinette!"

Adrien's eyes widened, stood up and quickly checked Marinette's back. He saw a long white tail attached below Marinette's jacket.

"You went outside with a tail? Did anyone saw you?" he asked.

"And ears." Plagg whispered.

Marinette just purred.

"Meow."

"She's not speaking human anymore, human cat." Plagg said referring to Adrien as a human cat..

"How can you tell?"

"I know cat language boy!" Plagg said throwing a piece of Camembert at his face.

"Oh." he said in a realizing manner, staring at the cheese that Marinette is now eating. He turned his head going towards Plagg. "If you keep pairing me with Marinette, you won't have your cheese." he warned.

"I don't believe you, you need me in your life!" Plagg said.

"You didn't even tell me the reason why you always pair us up." Adrien explained sheepishly. "We all know Ladybug's the only one in my heart."

"But look, you look cute together, she's a human cat and your Chat Noir, a human cat too!" Plagg said pointing at Marinette then to him.

"And like I always told you, you need to seek an adult for help at your Marinette problem."

"No, I don't need help, this is a secret."

"Why is it a secret?"

Adrien turned silent as she began to blush. "Err..ummm.. it's because..I just felt like it. End of discussion."

"You don't even know how she became a cat in the first place."

"..."

"She still got a tail y'know."

"I know."

Adrien then left Plagg and looked at Marinette as he sat at his chair, thinking of a way to hide that white tail and ears of hers but he can't concentrate, watching Marinette scratch his bedroom's carpet.

 _"How can I-I can't believe I'm doing this...I don't even know why...and now everyone thinks I got a crush on her….but to be honest, Marinette's kinda cute with those ears and tail-NO Adrien! You promised to Ladybug to give your heart-"_ he thought but Plagg's voice interrupted him.

"Adrien! QUICK! Close your windows!"

"Huh?"

Marinette was running towards the open window now. Adrien however, take hold of her tail making the girl screech and fall stupidly stuffing her face at the fur carpet.

"Phew, that was close." Adrien said in relief as he drags Marinette and closes the windows.

"I'm sorry Marinette." he apologizes as he pet Marinette and went back to his chair to rest for a while

"Don't worry, she got nine lives." Plagg said eating more camembert.

"That's just a myth Plagg."

"Isn't that you always say to Ladybug?"

"..."

"I know what to do!" Adrien happily said and ran towards the door. Plagg and Marinette looked at him. "I'll be right back, Plagg would you mind keep an eye on Marinette?"

"Okay!" Plagg said with a happy tone.

"Don't treat her as an animal."

"Aye!"

Adrien then left his bedroom.

"Okay Tikki, he's gone now!" Plagg said watching Marinette play with Adrien's balls of yarns piled in a basket.

The Ladybug kwami slowly came out of Marinette's jacket afterwards. She then joined Plagg as she sat near the bowl of camembert.

"So how are we?" Plagg asked in a gentleman tone.

"Tiring and frustrating." Tikki said looking at Marinette sheepishly.

"You've been hiding for the past three days, that's a whole lot of resting." Plagg said. "Would you like cheese by the way?"

"Maybe a little," Tikki said as she received a little piece. "Wait, do you not like sharing camembert?"

"It's fine if the permission is from me." Plagg said turning his head to Marinette. "So do you know how this happen?"

Tikki fell silent and sigh. "it's a short yet complicated story…"

* * *

Adrien was standing in front of Gabriel Agreste's office. He always gets awkward when encountering his dad and this favor he's going to ask from him makes him nervous and more awkward.

 _"Okay Adrien, Marinette's your friend, you have to help her."_ Adrien thought to himself. _"Plagg did say I ask help but this is asking help secretly right?-okay here goes nothing then."_

He knocked the door.

"Come in."

Adrien popped his head first before entering as a whole. Mr. Agreste was sitting at his desk chair with a strict face staring at his son.

"Can I help you son?" he asked coldly.

"uhh...Father, can I ask a favor?" Adrien nervously asked.

Mr. Agreste nodded and waited for his son to speak.

"You just released a maid outfit right?"

"If you meant the clothes for the Asia convention then yes, I've been looking for a model right now so it may not be available at the stores but why do you ask?"

"...Can you lend me one?..."

There was silence between the two Agrestes. Gabriel Agreste was staring at his son rather speechless while Adrien tries his best to avoid meeting his father's eyes. The young Agreste felt really awkward now.

"Adrien, why are you telling me this? Do you have an objective?" Mr. Agreste asked calmly but Adrien could say his father is a bit curious and worried.

"NO!-I mean yes...umm…"Adrien stuttered a little flustered.

"Then what is it?"

"umm..."

"..."

Adrien was getting awkward now and frustrated.

"I wanted to wear for a photoshoot then can I have it?"

 _"Oh SHOOT, what?"_ Adrien thought surprised in his face. He looked at his father who was staring at him speechless but after a few minutes, his face turns calm but his brows are lowered.

"Are you sure about this?" Mr. Agreste asked.

Adrien was gawking at what he just decided. _"What did I just-nevermind, It's for Marinette, I have to do it for Marinette!"_ he thought then he shook his head to get back to reality, and he looked at his father confidently.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Very well."

"Besides, crossdressing is a trend right?"

"Yes, your photoshoot begins right now at the dining hall so please proceed there. I'll call Nathalie." Mr. Agreste said picking up his phone to arrange everything.

* * *

"So that what happens, it makes sense!" Plagg said nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, It's because of Marinette's carelessness that leads to this." Tikki said.

"And Adrien's the reason why he's been tired and crazy nowadays." Plagg said laughingly.

"Adrien's a nice boy," Tikki scolded. "Having all this for Marinette."

"Yeah, that's why the old man chooses him right?" Plagg said. "By the way, does Adrien have to know?"

"No! Let him know for himself, he might know who Ladybug is!" Tikki said. "And that's no good for Mari."

"Speaking of, Adrien is taking his time." Plagg said.

"Yeah, It seems like Marinette's exhausted, I'll be heading back now." Tikki said as she flew to Marinette who's sleeping at the bed. The ladybug kwami hid herself at her jacket to take a rest as well.

"Okay and I'll be here in cheese heaven!" Plagg said.

After a few minutes, Adrien returned to his room wearing a maid outfit , a white bonnet and black-laced shoes. He's quite a little tired as he quickly locked the door. He noticed that his room is empty, the window was open and Marinette is nowhere to be found.

"PLAGGGG!" Adrien shouted.

The Cat kwami has just awoken from his sleep.

"What?" he asked and looked at Adrien. "Nice outfit you got there!"

"Shut up, where's Mari?"

"She's just sleeping at your-" Plagg said looking at the bed. "Oh she's gone."

"I've noticed." Adrien said sarcastically and went outside to search for her. The fact that he's still in a maid outfit didn't bother him. Plagg followed him placing himself at one of pocket's of his outfits.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Chapter 4: The Akuma

* * *

"Now where is she?" Adrien muttered under his breathe. He was still wearing the uniform.

"Adrien, hate to interrupt you but what are you planning exactly?" Plagg whispered.

"Looking for Marinette obviously." Adrien muttered as he keeps searching.

"But...but..." Plagg then hid himself completely.

"Adrien?"

He heard Alya and Nino's voice and noticed that the people around him was staring at him. He realized his current situation.

"Hey Alya, Nino." Adrien greeted awkwardly. "Fine day we have." He tried his best to act normal by that he began to whistle innocently.

"Yeah." the two replied while everyone's jaws are dropped.

"I'll be going now, See ya!" Adrien waved and ran off away from the people. He hid in a dark alleyway and sulked. Plagg came out and comfort the boy by petting his temple.

"Claws out!" Adrien said, hoping that being Chat Noir will lessen his worries. He stood up and felt like the skirt is still there. He remains the same except that he had ears,tail and mask. "Seriously!" he said sarcastically and the little kwami came out while he was reverted to normal.

"Be serious Plagg!" Adrien scolded but his kwami just snickers.

"Okay, okay, I had my fun, let's just start 'kay?" Plagg said still laughing as he put a thumbs-up to the maid.

The boy just glared at him.

"Claws out!" and Chat Noir is back in action, wearing his original get-up.

"Good!" Chat said with a nod, admiring his cat suit. He crouched down and let his cat reflexes do the work. He ran as fast as he can jumping from one building to another. He searched high and low for his friend and it's taking a while now until…

"MEOOWW!"

A loud meow was heard not far where Chat Noir is. Chat perked up and quickly went towards the source. His eyes widened as he saw a lady with white long hair, white cat ears and a tail. She's wearing a long white dress and has a red collar on her neck with a black bell hanging onto it.

"Don't tell me that's Marinette!" Chat said in shock as he gazed at the lady who's meowing in the middle of the streets.

"No! It's my cat." A woman wearing a lab coat worriedly said.

"Your cat?" Chat repeated, a little curious.

"And about this Marinette, is this a friend of yours?" the woman smiled a little making Chat stare with hesitation whether he'll trust this person or not.

"That's not a topic we can discuss right now." Chat said sheepishly. He tried his best not to be obvious at being suspicious "Anyways, you better get a safe ground madam. I'll take care of your cat." and left going to take a closer look akumatized victim.

"Marinette!"

The cat superhero got a glimpse of Marinette from his location. She is hiding under the car, hissing a little as she glares at the akumatized lady/cat. Without hesitation, he goes around to fetch his considered feline friend.

"Pssstt…." Chat hissed.

Marinette turned around and stared at Chat Noir who's been signing her to come along which she happily obey and placed herself riding at his head. Chat was confused and weirded out but he didn't mind at all considering the times he spent with the girl for the past few days. He looked around, hoping that there's an area where Marinette can be safe and the rooftop of the Bourgeois' hotel might be the safest area for a while.

"Stay," Chat ordered looking intently at Marinette who just yawned. The girl was going to crawl towards him but Chat glared warily at her causing her to sit properly. "Good kitty." and Chat jumped down to encounter to handle with the akuma.

After a few minutes, Chat is having a hard time dealing with the akuma that he usually just dodge the akuma's attack. He barely didn't use his staff at all and he already used his Cataclysm.

"Ladybug, where are you?" Chat mumbled in frustration as he looked around to see if Ladybug will appear but he keeps dodging the akuma's attacks. He stayed at a random rooftop away from where Mari is at and think of a way.

"Sorry I'm late."

Chat turned around and Ladybug appeared beside him. A smiled appeared in his face seeing his partner in crime back into action.

"It's fine my lady." Chat said. He noticed that there's a blue collar with a bell same as his around Ladybug's neck. "You seemed to be in accessory my lady." he said in a flirty way.

"You noticed? Same as you." Ladybug said giggling. "I love your black bow by the way." then she points at the back of her head telling Chat the location of said ribbon

"Ribbon?" Chat repeated as he touched the said part of his head. He felt a huge bow tied at the back of his hair. He wanted to ask Plagg to remove it but he have detransform to do it and he cannot do that while Ladybug is here. He felt embarrassed yet irritated at the same time.

"You mean I got this bow all this time?" he thought aloud. Ladybug shrugged as she smirks. "Well better than wearing a skirt."

"Wait, what?" Ladybug asked as she tries control her laughter.

"Nothing, just use your lucky charm and be done. I've got two kittens who needs to rescue." Chat said irritably, glaring at the akuma.

"Alright, Lucky charm!"

The fight with the akuma has ended and Chat picked up the white cat who's awfully tired and slept in his arms.

"Beep!"

"Oh look, I'm going to change any minute, Bye Chat" Ladybug said, a little nervous at her tone as she readies her yo-yo to flee. "Bugs out! Nya!" she then covered her mouth, a little red in her cheeks and took off.

"Nya?" Chat repeated, his eyes is full of shock. "Did Ladybug say nya?" He looked at his ring and noticed he was the one who is gonna change any minute because he's the one who stayed longer in the fight. Knowing he got a few seconds, he quickly ran to an empty and dark alleyway.

* * *

 **Thank you for following this fic, and I'm having fun myself. I know there's fanservice in the previous chapter but that's my gift to ya guys and hope you enjoy the little bow Chat have as another fanservice gift.-Idk if that considered fanservice tho. Anyway, Please review if you like, Reviews are appreciated~**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Marinette's RESPONSIBLE owner

* * *

As Ladybug was flying in the air with her yo-yo, cat ears suddenly appear but luckily, she arrived at her destination and landed on the bed near the window that she swooped in. She then returned back to normal.

"You're very welcome." Tikki said as she flew towards Marinette's vision. The girl stood up and faced the mirror, checking her feline features. "Oh great, they're back." she said sheepishly, poking her ears above her head.

"You know, if you wear a white mask, you could be Chat Blanc." Tikki suggested.

"A normal person who's cosplaying as Chat Noir white version nya." Marinette said in a smart yet teaseful way. "No way, I'll just be considered a fan nya."

Tikki didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I should thank Ms. Lopez for helping me like this, nya." Marinette said and went towards the door but Tikki blocked her way.

"Wait, does she know you're Ladybug?" Tikki shouted, a little freaked out. "You've been away and who knows if she tried check your condition recently and-"

"Tikki, don't worry. I locked the door and had a chair here before going out nya." Marinette pointed at the chair before removing it, turn the doorknob and came out. Tikki hide in her jacket as usual.

"Good evening Marinette. How're you feeling?" Ms. Lopez said as she looked at Marinette. She was working with her papers.

"A little bit better nya." she said cheerfully. "Merci, madame." she said with a bow.

"I'm really sorry about Bianca biting you." Ms. Lopez said worriedly. "Causing you to be like this."

"Bianca?"

"My cat, speaking of, Chat Noir is taking his time saving the day." Ms. Lopez said checking the clock at her desk.

Marinette awkwardly chuckle, reminding her that she just left Chat with the lie of her miraculous running out of time. She then sat in a cat-like manner once she heard the doorbell rang. Her ears perked up and her eyes turned sharp as she stares at the door.

Ms. Lopez answered the door revealing Adrien Agreste wearing a maid outfit, his left hand holding a basket with a cat sleeping peacefully on it and clothes on his right.

"G-good E-evening." Adrien greeted. "Chat Noir asked me to bring your cat." he then offer the basket and the owner happily accept it.

Marinette crept closer towards Ms. Lopez. Her eyes widened seeing the young Agreste in a female attire. She couldn't control her laughter. She noticed that Adrien is glaring at her making her look away and frowned.

"Also, I'm here to pick up Marinette." Adrien said with a smile as he was still glaring at the human feline.

"Really, is this Chat Noir's friend?" Ms. Lopez asked.

Adrien nodded then looked at the woman and smiled brightly totally forgetting that he's still a maid. "I asked Chat to help me look for her."

"So, you're the one responsible for her. Your sister?" Ms. Lopez asked smiling.

"A friend."Adrien corrected.

"Well, is there any adult that knew this?" she asked.

Adrien nervously shook his head.

"Well, I have to talk to you for something, will you come in, maid boy?" Ms. Lopez said in a teasing tone as she smile. She made her way to her desk to place the basket and stab the syringe to her cat with an antidote.

The two teens stayed at their place. Marinette looked at Adrien with an innocent face as she smiles a little mischievous. However, Adrien ignored her and said: "Not one word about this."

Adrien was now wearing the male clothes he brought along with the cat recently and the maid outfit is at placed at his lap. He sat at one of the chairs opposite to the scientist, Ms. Lopez. Marinette on the other hand, was sitting at the clean desk in front of them.

"The collar that Marinette is wearing is one of my invention. It will help her get back to normal." The scientist began. "But it will take time, a lot of time."

Adrien smiled. "So, we're just gonna wait. How long?"

"I don't know, whatever it takes." Ms. Lopez replied. "But take note that you have to observe these changes carefully."

"If a characteristic wears off, either ears, tail, or any kitty matters, give her a dose of vaccine." Ms. Lopez then showed a small case filled with syringes. "These syringes already have the vaccine so you just have to insert in within her veins. I already gave her recently when her cat language and the way of thinking returns to normal."

"The vaccine hurts a lot nya." Marinette said as she pouted.

Adrien nodded. "But what if we forgot to put the dosage?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, Marinette's the first person who experienced this kind but in my hypothesis, the characteristic will return and I'm pretty sure you have to wait until something's gone again-YOU MUST PUT THE DOSAGE EVERY TIME A CHARACTERISTIC DISAPPEAR. "

"Alright, thank you for your help."

It was already dark when Adrien and Marinette went outside to go home. Adrien decided to not bother Nathalie or anyone at his household despite that it's so late. Marinette on the meanwhile, was forced by Adrien to let him walk her home just in case some bad things will get her way when she's alone especially with the situation she's currently in.

"Here," Adrien said offering the outfit to Marinette. "Wear that whenever you go out."

"Why?"

"So it will be natural for you go to public with those ears and tail." Adrien said a little pink in his cheeks.

Marinette also blushed as she stares at the outfit and nodded nervously.

"Wait a minute nya," Marinette began looking at Adrien. "Where and how do you get a maid outfit nya?"

Adrien groaned irritably as an answer. "It's complicated."

"Okay…" Marinette muttered, a little confused. "Why are you making me wear it nya?"

Adrien turned red all of the sudden. "Well, it's the only disguise I can think of." he said in an awkward manner.

Marinette's eyes widened then smiled sheepishly as a hint of pink rushes through her face. "Why you're a sly little pervert nya." she murmured but Adrien heard it too well and tried not to look at her as he still blushed incredibly. He peeked and saw something different in her eyes.

"Your eyes seems a little different." he began as he curiously stare at Marinette.

"What do you mean nya?" the bluenette asked as she tilted her head.

"It's like your pupils looks like what cats have." Adrien said still gazing at her blue eyes."It must be one of the added traits."

"Is it obvious nya?"

"Not really, seems normal." Adrien shrugged and they continue to walk.

"You do know you're still wearing those black laced shoes right?" Marinette suddenly asked.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow." Adrien said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

The next day arrives and it was Sunday and Marinette woke up because her parents called her for breakfast. She was still a little hesitant on going down to meet her parents.

"Marinette, look at your head, the ears are gone!" Tikki said happily.

"Coming mom!" Marinette said.

It's basically Marinette's happiest day today. Not only is her ears are gone but the way she talks. She is no longer nya-ing. She quickly prepares herself up, wearing that maid outfit Adrien lent to her last night in case people grew suspicious of her tail which didn't disappear. After she prepare, Tikki hid herself in one of her pockets. She quickly went to the Agreste's running in two legs but ran with four after a couple of blocks away. Indeed, Adrien's house is far.

Marinette arrived safely and rang the doorbell. She touched her head to see if the ears are still gone and luckily, it is.

A security camera appeared and a female voice was heard. This is Nathalie's voice.

"How can I help you?" she asked coldly.

"I'm here to see Adrien."

"Why?"

"I've got something to discuss with him, I wanted to see him, if you please."

"And who is this I'm talking to?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"What is your connection with the young Agreste?"

"A friend-I'm sure this will not take longer." Marinette added, aware of the time that the ears will pop up any seconds.

There was a moment of silence.

"If I may ask, where do you get the clothes you're wearing?" Nathalie asked.

Marinette then flinched and looked at what she's wearing. "Adrien gave it to me yesterday."

"I see…" Nathalie said. There was another moment of silence. "Okay, you may enter and a couple of minutes Mr. Adrien will meet you shorty at the living room."

The gates burst wide open and Marinette entered. She made her way inside the house greeted by Adrien's driver who opened the door for her.

"Please sit Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Adrien is having some problems." Nathalie said calmly and she went inside a room assuming it's Adrien's

Marinette waited as she tap her lap with her fingers. She's getting a bit frustrated at how long Adrien is taking. She then touched her head again and to her surprise she felt the something pointy. There it is, cat ears. Her cat ears are back.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" Nathalie called making the girl perked her ears up and curiously looked at her. "Adrien wishes to talk to you in his room instead for he doesn't feel well."

Marinette nodded and climbed the staircase. Nathalie guided her to the room and she can see well Adrien is sleeping at his bed. Once Nathalie closed the door, Marinette quickly went to him and start to poke him.

"A-Adrien?" she called as she start to poke him more but it's no use. She thought of a different way. She pressed his nose and waited for a couple of minutes until he have difficult to breathe.

The young Agreste suddenly woke up. "What?"

"What do you want?" Adrien asked as he went back to lie down.

"Nothing, nya."

"Then what's the point of going here in the first place?"  
"My ears came back so…."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." Adrien said lazily.

"My owner sure is a responsible, nya." Marinette sarcastically said as she looked at Adrien purring and nuzzling his pillow as he sleep.

"Just go and play some ball of yarn if you want." Adrien said sheepishly after he yawned.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this takes some days to upload, it's just I'm having a writer's block. This still contains fanservice.**

 **Please enjoy reading~**

* * *

Chapter 6: She's the one who's going take care of me.

Adrien soon woke up. He looked at his alarm clock beside him and it's 11AM. He remembered his daily photo shoot. He hurriedly took his towel, and ran to his bathroom to take a really, really quick shower. He came out shirtless and wearing only his pants, his towel covered his damp hair as he brushed it with the towel. Soon, his vision got just threw some clothing right at his face. He then took it and realize it's his usual black shirt.

Marinette was standing in front of him, holding the clothes he's gonna wear later which is nicely packed in a transparent garment bag in her right hand and a handbag on the other. She's smiling as her ears moved up and down. "You're extremely late for your photo shoot today." she reminded.

"Yeah," he replied as he hurriedly wear his shirt. "That's why I'm in a hurry, why are you still here by the way?"

Marinette smiled nervously as she fidgeted. A blush appears on both cheeks. "Well, your dad talked to me and well...umm...he asked me to join your photo shoot for the day."

Adrien just blinked.

"Considering from what I heard, you didn't do it well yesterday." she continued.

He just chuckled. "Did you see the photos?" he was anxious, worried that his father might have showed her his photos as a maid and that's very embarrassing.

"Uh-No!" she replied. Adrien sighed in relief.

He watched Marinette's ears move up and down as they exchange moment of silence.

"How did father react to your ears and tail?" he asked.

"He didn't ask me about it, he probably thought it's just an accessory." she replied. "A-Anyways, we should probably get going."

* * *

They are now at the car going to the fancy restaurant on the other side of Paris. Nathalie is at the front of the passenger seat, talking to her phone about business and Marinette and Adrien is at the back. She was sightseeing lazily and he was sitting lazily.

"Adrien," Nathalie called. Adrien rolled his eyes and looked at Nathalie. "Are you aware that Ms. Dupain-Cheng will be your personal assistant?"

"No." His eyes widened and looked at Marinette who shrugged innocently. "I bet father is the who decides huh?"

Nathalie nodded. "Well, you are the one who gives Marinette the dress in the first place so your father thought you are going to."

Hearing this, Adrien has no choice but to accept, besides he's the one responsible for giving the dress in the first place.

He then move closer to Marinette. "Why did you accept being my personal assistant?" he whispered.

"I don't even know what's going on back then," she replied, a little freaked out. "He was too intimidating."

Adrien stared at Marinette. He took the the rectangular case from his pocket, took one syringe and stab it at where her brachial pulse is making Marinette shrieked at the sudden stab of the syringe.

"Anything wrong Marinette?" Nathalie asked looking back at the girl. Adrien quickly hid the object before Nathalie turned her head.

"Nothing Ms. Nathalie." Marinette stuttered as she smiled nervously.

Nathalie suspiciously look at them, glaring from Marinette to Adrien then proceeded at her call on her phone.

"Why did you do that for?" Marinette whisperly asked, looking at the part where Adrien stab her.

"You stop saying 'nya'." Adrien simply replied as he relaxingly lean at his seat.

* * *

They finally arrived at the said location, the staff are now preparing the set and both teens are having their makeup done.

Adrien is wearing a semi-sleeved shirt, a black vest and pants and white gloves. This made him look like a waiter of a high class restaurant.

"Okay, let's start with Monsieur Adrien first." the photographer called and Adrien immediately goes to the set. "Okay, now show how to be the best gentleman as possible."

Adrien then began to make his pose, standing properly, two hands on his back and a gentle smile appear at his lips.

"Perfecto." the photographer cheered as he took a shot.

Adrien is used to this kind of stuff so once the first shot has been taken, he change his posture. He put his right hand in front of his stomach while the other stay at his back, he moved his left foot backward and bowed a little, he looked up at the camera and smiled.

As this continue, Marinette can't help but to stare at the male model. Her cheeks in bright pink and she began to fidget at her seat. Her cat ears are pressed down meaning that she's in awe.

"Okay, thank you Monsieur," the photographer then looked at Marinette who is still in her train of thoughts. "Mademoiselle?"

"Hmm.. oh ummm,Oui?" Marinette blinked as she looked at the man with the camera. She saw the man rolled his eyes to the set where Adrien was before. She soon realized the idea and quickly head towards the area. "I'm very sorry,"

"It's fine," the man said. "If you will, take that round tray and pose for the camera."

Marinette took a deep breathe as she clutched the metal tray in her arms. She stood gracefully and smiled a little.

"Next pose."

"Umm...can you suggest some?" she asked as she scratched her cheek lightly. The photographer thinks for a moment.

"Hmm...raise your hand like you're offering help or something." Marinette obeyed instantly offering a hand.

"Like this?"

"Extend a bit more and have the tray at chest level."

Marinette did so, extending her arm a little and raising the tray just what she was asked to. Another flash from the camera appeared and Marinette isn't used to flashes but she tried her best not to blink when she was being taken by the camera. This time, she was sitting at one of the dining chairs, she sat up properly with poise.

This took a while and the girl got dizzy because of the flashes of the camera she always see.

"Something's missing..." the photographer said as he turned his head to Adrien. "Monsieur, come here please." The man whispered something to the boy while Marinette is curiously watching them with her ears and tail perked up.

As the two ended the conversation, Adrien went to the buffet table near them, took a piece of cookie from a tray full of it and went beside Marinette. He and the photographer exchange looks as they nodded simultaneously.

The boy quickly placed his hand at Marinette's back, pulling her closer to him, placing the biscuit at her mouth and raised her head by taking hold of her chin so his eyes will meet hers. He leaned closer and took the other side of the biscuit with his mouth. Their foreheads are touching and Marinette could feel heat in her face as she gazed at Adrien's eyes.

"Perfect, stay at that pose until I told you to move." A flash appeared and another one too. The photographer took different angles as the two teenagers stood frozen.

"Okay, you can move now. Let's have a 5-minute break people!" the photographer called and sat at his chair.

Adrien looked at the photographer from the corner of his eye and lets go of the girl's face. He raised his own head and cuts the cookie in half as he quickly bow a little. He then let go of Marinette and stood beside her munching his half cookie in his mouth silently.

Marinette on the other hand, was still red in her cheeks, her ears are down and her tail is moving up and down by itself. She was staring into nothingness as she still kept her half in her mouth, she didn't bother to munch it yet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Marinette quickly hid her face in embarrassment, shaking her head quickly, her ears perked up and down and her tail suddenly formed a little heart-shaped making Adrien stared at it with curiosity and confusion. She then stopped while she tasted and digested her half cookie. "It isn't sweet."

Adrien looked at her curiously. "The cookie or the act? Look I'm so-"

"The cookie, it's not sweet." Marinette said, her embarrassed behavior disappeared. Adrien grin hysterically.

"Well, it's Gluten-free." He replied calming himself down. "For dietary purposes. It's the only type of sweets I'm allowed to eat."

"Ever since childhood?" Marinette asked gawking at Adrien.

"Ever since childhood." he assured with multiple nods.

Marinette looked around, hoping Nathalie's not around and quickly pulled Adrien's arm towards the big bags they brought at the corner. Adrien was a little surprise by this but decided to be dragged.

The girl quickly took and opened her handbag and took a small girly pouch. She opened it, look around suspiciously and shoved a piece of the item inside towards the boy's mouth.

Adrien made a hilarious face as Marinette shoved something in his mouth. He was surprised as the item in his mouth. He knew it's food and the taste is very familiar. It was a cookie.

Marinette looked at him frankly. "Is it good?" she asked with a smile as she eats one for herself. "It's from the bakery."

Adrien nodded as he began chewing the biscuit. "It's sweet." he said happily. He suddenly flinched and quickly looked around eyeing everyone and everything suspiciously.

"Is Nathalie around? What will Nathalie say when she knew I was eating sweets? I'm going to be in so much trouble! Why would you give me sweets that are sweet?" he ranted but another cookie got shoved into his mouth having him to shut up.

"Every kid needs to grow knowing the taste of sweets." Marinette explained. "I can't help myself knowing you don't know how sweet normal cookies are so I couldn't help myself." she then giggled giving the whole pouch to him.

Adrien suddenly calmed himself down as he began to blush. Looking down at the pouch in his palm, he continue to eat the remaining cookies.

"Adrien," Marinette called.

Adrien looked at her. She was holding a box of milk in her hands. The straw is already pinned, waiting for someone to drink it.

"Hmm?" he replied, noticing that her eyes became big all of the sudden as she stares at the carton.

"Cookies are better when drinking milk so I brought one for you." she said still gazing at the milk carton. "But I suddenly have the urge to have it for myself but I only got one."

Adrien turned surprised that he almost choked because of his urge to laugh. It reminded him of Plagg, on how he always say things like this. He then messed up Marinette's hair

"You can have it then, I'll just ask for some later," he said grinning as he pets her. "This is a restaurant after all."

"Everyone get back to set!" the photographer called and everyone got ready the second shoot.

* * *

 **I know there's like anime references here...like the cookie scene from OHSHC. I was just inspired. Hehe :D**

 **Please review if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Suspicious

* * *

"What am I going to do Tikki?" Marinette began as she stare at the ceiling. She was lying at her bed and wearing her pyjamas. Her kwami is at her side.

"What do you mean Marinette? Tikki asked.

"I can't believe I accepted the job," she said as she stuffed her face with her pillow.

"I can't believe you miss patrol ever since the incident." Tikki said and sighed in disappoinment but the girl didn't listen.

"LAUNDRY DAY!" Marinette shouted' throwing her pillow in the air.

"Laundry Day?" Tikki repeated.

"Yes, Laundry day!"

"What about Laundry Day?"

"Water, and the big amount of uniforms I have to wash every week!" The girl vented.

"Don't worry Mari, I know you can do it!" Tikki said as she snuggle Marinette's cheek with her own.

"There's only one problem..." The girl began.

"What's that?"

"Frills...It's hard washing the frills in the apron and skirt." Marinette said as she pouted.

"It's just a little thing Mari-"

"Water..."

"Oh," Tikki began. The little kwami absolutely forgotten Marinette's condition as she stared at the ups and downs of her cat ears.

Silence filled the room.

"How's your day with Adrien?" She asked nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Oh...what happen recently at the restaurant is simply breathe-taking, I can't believe I was interacting him like that! Do you saw how close his face was?" Marinette said contineously, internally screaming once more

"Oh Mari, I'm happy you got so much time with Adrien but please don't forget your duties as Ladybug." Tikki said, very thankful that Marinette forgot the sudden awkwardness they shared. She zoomed to face Marinette.

"I know but I purromised, after things return to normal, I will continue my duties as Ladybug." Marinette said raising her hand.

"Don't forget okay?" Tikki asked making sure.

"Pawsitive." Marinette said happily.

"Poor Chat Noir, having all the patrol for himself. You haven't even transform after that akumatized cat." Tikki said.

"My identity will be revealed when he saw Ladybug wearing cat ears and a collar the same as Marinette's." The girl vented. "Well I'm going to bed, good night Tikki." She then pecked Tikki's forehead and headed to sleep.

* * *

*HOOOOOONNNNKKKKK*

It was the next day and the loud noise from outside made Marinette jumped and now found herself at the ceiling hanging there with the use of her claws that were once her fingernails.

Another honk was heard and Marinette looked at her window as she still is hanging.

She saw the black car which he rode yesterday to the restaurant. "Why is Adrien here?" She wondered loudly.

"He may be picking you up to school." Tikki suggested.

"Pshh, Really? He'll never do that-"

"Marinette, Adrien's here, he's picking you up to school." Sabine called from downstairs.

Marinette and Tikki exchanged looks and the kwami gave the girl an I-told-you look.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes mom!" Marinette shouted back. She then removed her grip and jumped down, skipping her ladder and landed in front of her bathroom door. Thanks to her being a cat and all, she managed to come down alive.

"Tikki," marinette called as she was now holding the bathroom doorknob. "I'm going to face my greatest enemy ever yet so..." She mumbled and gulped. "So wish me luck."

"Good luck." Tikki said. To be honest, for her, she found this rather cheesy but she just goes with it.

...Marinette's greatest enemy is water...

Adrien and Marinette arrived at school in just the right time, not too early and not too late. They were now heading to their classroom.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Adrien asked as he tried to look at the girl's eyes.

The girl was fidgeting. "Umm...it's just Chloe maid see Adrien with-no...ummm..." She stuttered.

Adrien blinked at her but he understood what Marinette is saying.

"Don't let Chloe bother you, she's just jealous of our situation." Adrien said and scratched the back of her ear causing the girl to purr and rubbed her cheek against his hand.

The door then swung open as the two is still there. A sudden flash of a camera caught their attention. Seeing Alya with her camera phone and Nino with a satisfied face as he nodded slowly made the two stared at the for a while.

Adrien is the first one to regain his hand still found at Marinette's cheek, the boy quickly pinched both cheeks and pulled them lightly and in a teasedful way.

"Marinette, you have the most chubby cheeks I've ever seen." Adrien said, a little flustered. He then looked at the two and let go. "Morning Alya, Nino. 'Sup?" He greeted awkwardly. Marinette on the other hand is still flustered as she massages her cheeks.

"We're having a nice day." Alya assured as she exchanges looks with Nino.

"Alright, make way for the new couple." Nino shouted and pulled both Adrien and Marinette inside the classroom.

All eyes are focused on the two of them especially Marinette who's wearing a cat maid uniform. Some eyes are widened with shock, some like Rose, are staring at them admiringly and some like Chloe, has their jaws dropped.

Marinette is red as a tomato and continue to fidget her fingers. She looked at the blonde boy beside her and saw how red his cheeks are but still gave her a weak smile.

"Just don't let it bother ya." He whispered as he went behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to her seat and the same as for him.

As Adrien sat down to calm himself, Nino slides beside him. "You're watching way too much anime." He commented.

Adrien raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Look at the girl behind you and tell me if that reminds you of an anime show especially the harem ones that has that kind of fan service in it." Nino said specifically and slowly.

Adrien raised a brow as his cheeks went pink. He didn't bother to look at the girls.

"I know you're watching those things dude, We just watched some two weeks ago." Nino said.

"Umm...I don't know what you're talking about Nino." Adrien said and rest his head at his desk, trying to ignore the teases of his friend. Nino then looked at Marinette to ask her some questions as well but Ms. Bustier arrived.

As the teacher entered, she saw Marinette's attire and smiled. She was intimidating.

"What's the special occasion Marinette? Not I don't judge but what a strange get-up for school." She said nicely.

"Special Occasion? Umm maid work Adrien for." She stuttered.

"I'm sorry I-" ms. Bustier was then cut off as Adrien shouted.

"She works under our family being my personal maid!" Adrien blurted as he quickly stood up and yawned.

Everyone was staring at him, a little bit surprise, surprised at how he suddenly shouted and how his eye twitched.

"Okay," Ms. Bustier began awkwardly, rolling her eyes and looked at the boy. " What's with the ears and tail then?"

"Fashion sense!" Adrien said. "Our family being fashionable and all needs to have charisma so of course, even the people who is afflifliated should be fashionable too." He then ended his words with a nervous chuckle.

Ms. Bustier then Continue her class with written and group works and after a few minutes she left the room unattended. Of course, some students will take the opportunity to do whatever they want when the teacher is not around.

"I can't believe you act so cute in front of Adrikins." Chloe said in digust, she's standing beside Marinette. Her arms crossed as she glared the blue-haired. She is now the center of attention.

"What are you talking about Chloe," Marinette began as she continue to do her work. "It's obvious that I'm behind him and not in front of him right?" She said sarcastically but suddenly began to fidget as she met Adrien's eyes.

*SPLASH!*

Sabrina then poured water to Marinette causing the girl to jump from her seat but since she's in a tight spot, she wasn't able to dodge.

"Serves you right loser!" Chloe said and she and Sabrina went back to their seats.

"Chloe, what did you do that for?" Alya yelled as she comforts her friend who's shivering. "Girl, let me remove your cat ears so you can—" As Alya reached the 'head accessory', Marinette quickly covered her head with her hands before she realized it's attached.

"No need for that." Marinette stuttered. "I can dry my hair later."

"You're shivering…you might get sick if you let you hair wet and even your clothes are wet." Alya said worriedly.

"I'm fine, really." Marinette said as she keeps shivering and tried to continue her writing but she can't even grip her pen properly.

"See Adrikins don't even care about you." Chloe said and she suddenly choked as she saw Adrien standing at Marinette's side and placed his white jacket at the girl's shoulder. Chloe saw Adrien murmured something to Marinette making her gasped and grit her teeth in terror and jealousy.

"What's wrong with her face?" Nino suddenly asked looking at what Marinette is focused on. Everyone did the same and they saw a bird sitting at the teacher's desk.

Adrien looked at Marinette and he noticed her eyes, the eyes of being interested, of curiosity and the eyes of a predator.

"Don't you dare chase that bird!" Adrien whispered threateningly but the girl didn't listen to him and suddenly sprint towards the little animal which is about to fly out. Adrien was quick on his moves that he immediately took hold of her tail before Marinette could jump out of the window.

And just for a split second, Ms. Bustier returns. She noticed how everyone is staring at Marinette who's still shivering and gazing at the window like an idiot and Adrien standing up in her classroom, holding Marinette's tail as he looked at her nervously.

"What happen here and why are you wet Marinette?" Ms. Bustier asked.

Everyone silently pointed at Chloe. "She poured water on her!"

"What, it's not me!" Chloe lied. "Sabrina did it!"

"What am I going to do with you Ms. Bourgeois?" Ms. Bustier mumbled desperately. "Please go to the principal's office Chloe and you too Sabrina !"

The teacher watches the two leave and then faced the other two who's still standing near the window. "Would you mind sitting down and we'll continue our class." She said politely which Adrien and Marinette do so.

"By the way Adrien, Nathalie sent some spare clothes, I assume it's for Marinette." Ms. Bustier said, giving a shopping bag to Adrien as he passed by.

"Oh yeah, I asked Nathalie to bring considering what just happen but I never thought she'll be this fast, thank you." Adrien said and he offered it to Marinette. "Here you go Marinette,"

* * *

"ACHOO!"

It was now lunch break and Adrien and Marinette are sitting alone. Supposedly, Alya and Nino are with them having lunch but they said that there's some things they need to handle so they'll join them later. Right now, Adrien was behind the blue-haired girl drying her hair.

"Don't tell me you've gotten a cold now?" Adrien asked worriedly as he continues to mess her hair with a towel.

"No, my nose is just itchy." Marinette replied then she took a bite of her croissant.

"And you almost fell, you shouldn't chase the bird."

Marinette just shrugged and let out a soft laugh. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you." Marinette began. "Why are you helping me with furry problem?"

Adrien went silent for a moment. "I'm your friend, so of course I'm helping you."

"Oh, okay." Marinette mumbled. "How about how did you know about my problem?"

The boy went silent again.

 _"Chat Noir is the first person to know wait…is she on to me being Chat? Does she finally know I'm Chat Noir? Did she saw Plagg that time in my room? I shouldn't just tell her the truth, I can't reveal my secret, I promised myself Ladybug will know it first…"_ He thought as he continue to dry the girl's hair.

"As I remember, you immediately hide me from our classmates at the day I went to school looking like a cat so I was wondering—Adrien! Stop shaking my head way too hard, you're hurting my ears!"

Adrien soon went back to reality as he realized what he's doing. He looked down at Marinette. "Um. Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Are you okay? You were thinking really deep." Marinette asked as he raised her head to look at the boy's face.

"N-Not really, I'm j-just hungry." Adrien lied. He purposely trying to change the subject, hoping the girl will forget.

"Oh, well join me and let me shove a croissant in your mouth then," Marinette said teasingly as she pat the surface at her side inviting the boy to sit with her and enjoy a lovely croissant. Adrien didn't hesitate but to follow and they ate the freshly baked croissants.

* * *

Later that evening, Adrien is lying on his bed watching TV. He was watching Code Geass.

 **(A.N.: It's the only anime I know that Adrien will be watching and the same time has a character wearing a maid outfit so please bear with it. To relate, he's watching Code Geass R2E12 –Love attack.)**

"Wow, Nino's right you are watching those human TV shows that inspires you in that maid business stuff!" Plagg said amazed as he joined Adrien.

"No Plagg, this is not about those girly maid stuff, this is about war!" Adrien simply defended. "Can you see the seriousness?"

Plagg smirked. "No, All I see is the struggle of the main character as he was chased by thousand of humans especially those seductive human girls."

"That's not the theme!" Adrien justify as he quickly turned off his television. "The plot is pretty deep y'know."

"Man, make that happen in your life, imagine, thousand of cat girl Marinettes chasing you." Plagg teased but the blonde ignored his kwami friend as he covered his face with a pillow. "Okay, okay, how about thousand of Ladybugs chasing you-the super hero Ladybug of course."

"How about if you continue this junk you're saying, you'll never chase a single cheese in your life?" Adrien said irritably.

"Oh no, please no, I'm very sorry." Plagg said regretfully as he hugged Adrien's arm. "Please forgive me Papa, please don't take my cheese."

Adrien glared at the cat kwami and sighed desperately. "Anyway, I'm curious Plagg," he began.

Plagg is still hugging his arm.

"How do you know where Marinette is the day that white cat got akumatized?" Adrien asked getting a small bowl of camembert.

"Oh that's easy, I sensed Tikki." Plagg said happily as the boy placed it his side. "Oh shoot,-I mean plot convenience."

The boy glared as well taking the bowl back from Plagg's reach. "Who's Tikki?"

"Nope, classified information." Plagg said. "Now give me back my love."

"No," he said childishly. "Until you give me the information I won't give you your true love back."

"But—but—" Plagg stuttered.

"You're grounded for a week without cheese."Adrien said. "You're bribing me so I'm bribing you back."

"But do you need to patrol Paris?"

"Yeah, but I'm not letting you pass without answering my question."

"Okay, okay but don't tell anyone what I said."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Feline Adventurous

"Wait, you're telling me Ladybug is—" Adrien said with a wide grin on his face as he looks at his kwami friend annoyingly.

"Did I say that? No I didn't—I was just bluffing." Plagg said crossing his tiny arms and turning his back to the boy.

"I hear you loud and clear Plagg even how many times you deny it, I hear everything too well." Adrien said as he quickly grabbed the little kwami and hugged him and he fell on his bed. "So, that's why Ladybug hasn't appeared all this time."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone that I told you or Tikki will scold me and I don't like scolding." Plagg said as he tried to remove himself from the boy's grip. "Anyway, please pretend you didn't know, I beg you."

"Of course, I don't want to rush things." Adrien said as he then walk towards his windows and gazed at the night sky above.

"Plagg, Claws out!" He then turned into his alter ego, Chat Noir and jumped outside his window and made his way around the outskirts of the beloved city. The superhero decided to take patrol alone just like the past few days and luckily, Paris is perfectly safe and quiet. He was sitting at a streetlamp and he was gazing the streetlights below, he remember the girl who suddenly turned into a cat and decided to pay a visit.

He goes to the local bakery to check his friend but the lights are off assuming the family has gone asleep. Chat then frowned. "Well, I'll just see her tomorrow." And he left to go home.

* * *

It was already 10AM and Marinette is in a hurry because she was indeed late. She didn't blame Adrien for not picking her up early and she wonder why. Maybe the boy is just generous the other day so blaming him isn't a good option she could do.

"Good morning Marinette." Adrien greeted cheerfully with Nathalie at his side. The girl pants heavily as he looked at the smiling Adrien and the calm-looking Nathalie.

"G-Good morning." She greeted back and looked at her classmate. "We are so late so what are you doing here very calm?"

"Well," Nathalie calmed began. "You and Adrien are excused at school today." Marinette's jaw dropped as she heard this. She have to spend time with his crush again for the whole day. "Is there something a matter?"

"Uh, no, no, It's fine, I'll just go and change my things." Marinette said as she was going back to her room. As she turned away and reached the door knob, Adrien took her wrist and pulled her close to him. She felt her arm stung and even caught a glimpse of the syringe at the side of her arm before Adrien hide it in his pocket. He then let go of her and gave her a smile afterwards.

After a few minutes, they are now at the car to attend another photo shoot at the fashion studio owned by Gabriel Agreste.

"Adrien needs to attend his photo shoots as usual and Marinette will be doing some things and a bit of errands around the studio." Nathalie said as she looked at the papers she's holding and gave the papers to Marinette.

The girl looked at the list and most of them is taking care of Adrien and his own schedule. She exchanged looks with the boy. "So, I'm going to babysit Adrien?" she asked.

"Yes," Nathalie simply replied.

The two teenagers exchanged looks once again, a little pink at both their cheeks but they agreed to don't mind at all.

Once they arrived, they simply headed to the studio. Nathalie left leaving the two teens at the studio with the photographer. Marinette has given the opportunity to decide the combination of clothes Adrien will wear which she is very much enjoying it. She's even in charge of Adrien's appearance for the camera, styling his hair up to his shoes. She is a fashion designer after all. She's not even aware that this model in front of her is her crush.

As for Adrien, he's totally conscious at the touches the girl gave him, his cheeks all red and him being all fidgety and awkward. A part of him wants this to last forever and a part wants to immediately finish the photoshoot because he's got something that's needed to be done and he can't wait that long.

He gazed at the girl's face as she fixes his coat; their faces are a few inches away. He then looked up at the cat ears she have and how it was going up and down as if they're dancing and Adrien couldn't help but grin at how funny it looks.

"Hey Mari, how about let's go outside and maybe have some ice cream?" Adrien invited, a little nervous at his tone.

Marinette looked at him curiously and took a bowler hat from the box beside her. "Silly, we've got work to do, we're not supposed to bail out at your father's workplace at times of work." She said with a giggle as she placed the bowler hat at his head.

"Yeah, you're right, father might get mad." Adrien said sadly as he looked away.

"H-how about let's do that after?" Marinette stuttered, getting the boy's attention. "T-to make you f-feel better."

Adrien's face lit up and nodded. "Alright, well am I good enough?" he asked standing up and done a little pose, admiring his attire.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"The clothes?" He clarifies. "Am I ready for today's photoshoot?"

"Oh y-yeah—yes."

"Thanks Marinette!" he said then pets her head before leaving her to go to his photoshoot. The girl stood frozen after Adrien left, she was in deep thought at how the boy asked her out and even petting her head. She was clearly and obviously not in herself today.

"It's just the beginning of the day Mari, don't let things fall apart." Tikki said as she zoomed towards Marinette's face. The ladybug kwami was giving her a cheerful smile.

"Tikki, he just asked me out I think...umm...I need to calm down." Marinette said as she flopped herself at the comfy chair. Tikki comforted her patting her at the temple.

"Marinette, you are perfectly calm down while you are dressing up Adrien." Tikki reminded her with a happy tune at her voice.

"Oh no, you're right, I didn't even notice myself-and he pets me!" Marinette said as she began twirling her chair.

Tikki let out a giggle and stopped the chair from spinning and faces Marinette smiling. "I can't believe from all these being with him, you're conscious about this kind of stuff right now."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"You don't remember? You were basically tackling him and nuzzling his cheek the whole time." Tikki said and watches how Marinette gasped and immediately sulked.

"I did that to him? Oh my gosh, he must be embarrassed the whole time." Marinnete said as she covered her face with her hands.

"No, I think he's enjoying it." Tikki simply said in a teasing tone.

"What?" Marinette is now having a mental breakdown, she was beet red and she then immediately stood up, having a face pride and confidence, her ears suddenly perked up.

"No!" she began. "I'm working and I can't let my feelings get the best of me while I work in my future studio." She then took the paper that tells her schedule and read it. Tikki went to her to take a read as well. "Besides thanks to Adrien, I've got an opportunity to show my fashion design skills to Mr. Agreste."

"You got to make clothes for his company?" Tikki asked in surprised reading her whole schedule.

"Yeah, but I was asked to draw some designs first." Marinette said with a grin and went to sit at the chair and readies her pen and notebook.

"I'm happy for you Marinette , I'm sure your designs will turn out great!" Tikki said and sat down at the table's surface and watched Marinette do her stuff.

After an hour or two, Adrien isn't back yet and Marinette is extremely worried that his schedule is slowly crumbling because of his tardiness to come back. She already have the next combination of clothes ready for him to wear for his next photo shoot so she decided to go to the studio where the shooting is takes place. As she opened a door, Chat Noir is in front of her.

"Hello Purrincess~" Chat greeted as he winked. "Long time no see."

"C-Chat, hey!" Marinette greeted back with a smile.

"Nice ears by the way." He complimented while he pokes them light.

"Yeah thanks, I got some CAT-asssssstropic events going on in my life." Marinette said lazily emphasizing the word 'cat' in her sentence.

Chat laughed at the pun the girl just made. "Haha good one!"

"So, what brings you here?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, umm...I was by at the neighbourhood and—" Chat said nervously but Marinette cut him off.

"I know your lying my dear feline cat, just tell the truth already." She then glared.

"Fine, I want to ask see you despite hearing you turned into a cat." Chart said with a smile as he leaned at the door. "And rumors are true."

"Wait, how do you even—"

"Oh, did I say rumors? I mean I am worried about you—I mean—I am the one who figured your condition in the first place and the one who saved you from that akuma the other day remember?" He explained.

"Oh yeah I forgot, so are you the one who informed Adrien from the start?" she asked and Chat nodded childishly.

"So, are you feline adventurous today cuz I was wondering if you want to hang out? You know as feline companions." Chat invited flirtatiously. "If you're not busy of course, are you?"

"No..not really, I already submit my designs and right now I was waiting for Adrien, he was to be at his second shoot now and he haven't return yet." Marinette replied.

"Don't worry, Adrien is perfectly around here, having some minutes break for himself." Chat said.

"Wait I can't I promised Adrien to hang out toda—"

"No, he told me he's perfectly fine that I'll swept you away from his grip for now, so please my princess?" Chat begged.

"I guess I can leave for a few minutes I just have to leave the clothes he-wait a minute," Marinette stopped at her tracks to go prepare the clothes nd turned to face Chat. "Are you flirting Ladybug so why are you here trying to seduce me?"

Chat chuckled as he gazed at the curious face the girl gave him and he sighed desperately. "I haven't seen Ladybug all week and this cat is left alone so I decided to hang out with a friend for a while."

Marinette then glared at him as she hanger the clothes Adrien is going to wear in case he arrives while she's away. "Fine," she pouted. "Take me wherever you like cat." She then shrugged and her arms wide open inviting Chat to drag her off her feet and go out.

Our superhero then swiftly ran towards Marinette, carried her and jumped off the window as they headed to the park. They decided to walk around but the atmosphere between them is so silent making it very awkward for the two.

"You seemed awfully quiet today, what's up?" Marinette asked as she tilts her head looking at Chat Noir.

"Oh yeah, I was just in deep thought, sorry about that." Chat asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just thinking—"

"HOLDME!"

And the next thing thing Chat realized, Marinette is at his arms and she's basically to clinging to him. He saw her terrified at what's in front of them so he turns his attention to what's in front of them. It was just a puppy, barking happily at them and it was drooling as well.

"Aren't you adorable mon chaton?" Chat asked in a sweet yet teasing tone.

"Getawaygetawaygetaway!" Marinette yelled, simply ignoring Chat's flirts as she still had her attention at the happy go lucky puppy.

"As you wish my princess." Chat chuckled and he jumped at the nearest tree branch that he saw and sat down at the branch with the girl still at his arms. Marinette then jumped a few inches from him as she sat at the branch in a cat-like manner.

"I can't believe you're scared at the cute little puppy." Chat said cutely, looking intently at Marinette's flustered face.

"Aren't you as well?" she pouted, avoiding Chat's eyes.

"Princess, even if I look like a cat with this ears and bell, I'm not really a cat but rather a human WHO isn't afraid of cute little puppies." Chat said as he looked at Marinette sweetly.

"Well, I'm sorry for judging you," she mumbled irritable as she glares at Chat and sighed. "Well, this is the Catassstrophic events I'm telling ya—Anyway, what are you saying recently?" she asked, perking her ears up.

"Rece—Oh, I was just thinking that collar of yours," Chat began. "It's awfully similar one that Ladybug wore the last time I saw her, I'm just a bit curious."

Marinette suddenly flinched and quickly averted her eyes. "Maybe it's just a coincidence y'know?"

"Coincidence? Really?"

"Yeah, maybe we bought it at the same store or something?"

But Chat isn't convince at all, he still wears his annoying smile and have his brows raised high.

"A-anyway, I should get going, Adrien must be searching for me." She said nervously as she jumped down from the tree like the pro-cat she is.

"Do you need me to escort mon chaton?" he asked.

"I should be the one saying that," she snickered. "But no, I can handle myself, thank you." And she left running as fast as she can. Chat watched her from his spot as she slowly disappeared in his vision.

*Beep* *Beep*

His ring is beeping and this caught his attention, reminding him that HE is Adrien and there's a certain tiny cat that needs to be fed with stinky cheese. He then stood up and jumped from roof to roof going back his father's company at the same time trying to avoid encountering Marinette or even getting her attention.

Chat had successfully arrived the room where Marinette is supposed to be waiting for him. He then transform back, handed his kwami a piece of Camembert who immediately flew to hide and went closer to his next outfit.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette arrived at the door, as she breathe heavily.

"Where were you?" Adrien asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, I just went out and I didn't notice the time." Marinette said. "A-Are you waiting long?"

"Not really, just got here a few minutes."

"I'm sorry,"

"You're awfully tired."

"I w-was running."

"MONSIEUR ADRIEN?" The photographer then peeked at the room. "I've waiting for you, what's taking you so long?"

"Oh, ummm..." Adrien stuttered as he tried to think of an alibi.

"I was in the bathroom."

"Oh, well get ready for the next photo shoot Monsieur Adrien."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please take note that this chapter may be OOC for some of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Our friends are freaking out as hell

"MEOUCH!" Marinette cried. She was all curled up on the grassy surface, feeling the pain of the syringe recently. She was crying in pain and self-pity while Adrien was sitting beside her, holding the two ice cream cones in his one hand and his other is trying to put away the used syringe in the case.

"C'mon Marinette, you've taken many shots now, you should be used to it by now." Adrien said worriedly. He managed to put the object away and he looked at his friend who's still sulking.

"The needle is still sharp so it's still painful." she pouted.

The boy just stared at her blankly.

"I don't know if it's your cat instincts making you like that or it's just you overreacting to needles." Adrien began and a smirk appeared at his face. "On the second thought, Alya did mention that you are a drama queen in times."

Marinette turned around and sat up glaring at the blonde boy.

"Don't you dare start teasing me Agreste!"she warned handing her hand to him, requesting for him to give her ice cream cone.

Adrien smiled apologetically at her as he handed the said treat. They continue to eat in silence after that.

.

.

.

"At least, you look human now," Adrien began, breaking the silence between them. "The only thing we have to wait is your instincts to disappear and you'll be purrfectly normal 100%."

Marinette shyly nod. "I'm sorry about getting mad at you." she murmured, averting her eyes.

"It's fine, I should be the one apologizing." he said as he gaze at Marinette comfortably. "I'm sorry…"

The girl shyly nodded again and looked back at Adrien curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh-uhhh...nothing!" Adrien suddenly yelled as he averted his gaze. He was a bit red. "I'm just not used to seeing you normally now, that's all."

"Should I make some fake ears then?"

"No, you don't have to, I have to get used to the normal Marinette now."

Marinette let out a soft chuckle. " You know, you kinda remind me of someone."

"Really, who?"

"A friend-err he's a s-secret friend o-of mine so you don't see him around here so o-often….ahaha"

"Is that so, well okay then." he then began to fidget nervously. There was another silence between them.

"HEYYYYY!"

Alya's voice was heard and with her is Nino. They are walking towards them. Alya sat beside Marinette and Nino sat beside Adrien.

"You two didn't go to school, care to explain?" Alya asked looking at her best friend sassily.

"We were excused, I'm positive Ms. Bustier knows that." Adrien replied.

"Uh huh." Alya raised her brows as she looked at the two with satisfaction.

"It's nya truth, Alya!" Marinette shouted. Adrien's eyes widened as he looked at Marinette with surprise, thinking that her habit of saying the 'nya' has come again and the drug they're using isn't effective at all.

"Marinette, you-"

"I-I'm getting used of using cat puns." Marinette simply whispered, rolling her eyes to Adrien and back to glare at Alya telling her to stop teasing.

Alya glared back, grabbed Marinette's arm and about to drag the girl away. "Excuse me boys, we're gonna have some private girl talk since Adrien is stealing my best friend away from me these past few days."

"ALYA!" Marinette shouted still glaring at her friend and a shade of pink appeared on both her cheeks.

The girls then had their private conversation at the fountain which is few meters away from the boys. Alya then raised her brows as she look at her best friend with an annoying smile.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Don't you 'WHAT' me girl? You're having a date with Adrien and I want the specific deets!" Alya said excitedly and began to cross her arms. "And don't make an excuse to avoid not telling me," she added once Marinette opened her mouth to reply.

"Sheesh, he just treat me ice cream that's all." Marinette said as she ate the small piece of her ice cream cone.

"And?"

"And nothing else, we just talked a little." Marinette then noticed Alya facepalmed.

"What did you talk about?"

"Err-nothing big, Why do you even want to know?"

"Because girl, I'm your friend and I care for your future!" Alya defended. "I've been watching and waiting for all these months or maybe years…"

"It's just months." Marinette commented.

"Whatever! You must confess to him. Now that you're always together, at your part time jobs, at school. Look at you, you're his maid for crying out loud! I even heard he's picking you up everyday." Alya said excitedly. Obviously she couldn't contain her emotions right now.

"I, I d-don't know about confess-" Marinette stuttered but she was cut off as Alya began to shake her violently.

"Girl, don't miss your opportunity to-"

*SPLASH!*

"Marinette, I'm very sorry!" Alya said apologetically. Marinette accidentally fell at the fountain and just like the other day, her clothes are soaking wet. She began to shiver as she gazed at a distance.

"What happen here?" Nino asked as he and Adrien joined them and they saw Marinette all wet. "Marinette, are you-" he then asked but stopped as he saw Marinette jumped and is now at top of Adrien's head. "Wow."

Nino and Alya stared as Marinette is still shivering on top of the blonde's head. They were amazed at how perfectly balanced the girl is on top of Adrien's head, all curled up like a cat. They were also amazed at how calm the boy is at this situation. Adrien even managed to yawn.

"This is perfectly normal, people!" Adrien said warily, trying to calm his two friends. He walked back to their spot, getting a dry towel for Marinette from his bag. Alya and Nino joined him immediately and they watched Adrien and Marinette with confusion and a bit curiosity.

Adrien carefully picked Marinette up from his head and put her down in front of him. Holding the dry towel, he dried the girl's hair like she's his child. He even put another towel at her back and he began patting Marinette's head. He noticed how intently the two friends are staring at him that he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Dude," Nino mumbled.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"DUDE!"

"WHAT?!"

"What's that about?"

"About what?"

"Marinette's on your head a while ago perfectly balanced and you act like it's perfectly normal which is VERY not!" Nino yelled, freaking out. He then faced Alya. "Alya, I know we've been trying to pair these two up but I can't handle the pressure of how close they are, IT'S ADORABLY KILLING ME!"

"I KNOW, DON'T REMIND ME!" Alya shouted, freaking and fangirling as well. "I must get phone and-Ahhh!"

As Alya and Nino are distracted from their fangirling, Marinette and Adrien is a little creeped out by this, they exchanged looks and shrugged to each other.

"Are you alright-?" Marinette has the courage to ask as she was immediately cut off by Alya and Nino.

"JUST TELL ADRIEN YOU LIKE HIM FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"WHAATT?!" The girl was red as a tomato, he quickly look at Adrien who's very much done the same and they quickly look at Alya. She began to fidget and murmur words.

As for Adrien, he looked at Marinette and to Alya and Nino who's still distracted from freaking out. Because of plot convenience, he took a bucket from his side and went to the fountain to fill the bucket up. Once he was back again,

*SPLASH*

He threw the water to Alya and Nino and they suddenly gone quiet. Even Marinette stopped her murmurs and stared at the two.

"Calm down and let's discuss this," Adrien said and sighed. He began to scratch the back of his head and he looked at the two. "I can't stand this pairing me and Marinette up anymore and I want specific details about it."

He looked at Alya. "And really Alya, you disappoint me, no offense...I thought you're more mature than this."

"Now, what are we talking about?" Adrien asked, he looked at Marinette and smiled, wanting to have an answer from her. "Now, what's this about liking me?"

"I like...I have a crush on…" Marinette mumbled, still red in her cheeks. Alya and Nino stared at her with curiosity and have a bit of scared of how Adrien react recently.

"Yes?" Adrien asked calmly.

"I have a crush on...umm...Chat?" Marinette said, she is unsure of her answer to be honest.

"What?" the three exclaimed.

"Oh yes..umm I like Adrien as well-a friend I mean but...umm I have a crush on Chat Noir." Marinette stuttered and as she realized how her three friends stare at her, she nodded multiple times and try to calm herself down. "Yep, I have a crush on Chat Noir-I mean, what else would I dress as a cat in the first place, right?"

"You're kidding me right?" Alya asked as she raised a brow up.

"Do I look like I'm 'kitten' you?" Marinette asked. "Look at me with my cat puns!" she then shrugged innocently.

"But you told me you have a crush on Adrien." Alya justify, making the blonde boy blush.

"Yeah I did," Marinette said nervously as she rolled her eyes over Adrien and back to Alya. "But Chat grew up on me so-Achoo!" she faked her sneeze. "I really need to change my clothes since my house is right over there, bye!" she then points at her house and walked away as fast as possible away from them.

Adrien was left speechless as he watched Marinette leave. He then heard the two talking which he suddenly focused his attention upon.

"Are you betting us?" Adrien asked seeing some bills on their hands..

"Yeah and Alya won," Nino said giving his money to Alya.

"What are you even betting?"

"Who's gonna confess first" Alya said as she counted her recieved money.

"But Marinette just confessed to Adrien even if she said it's Chat Noir now." Nino defended.

"But I asked if she likes Adrien the second time and she said these words: 'Yes I did.'" Alya defended then she sticks her tongue out, having the two begin their arguement again.

"Stop arguing or I'll throw water at you one more time." Adrien warned calmly making the two flinched and stopped.

. "And here I thought, Adrien is the first to confess considering how close you are with Marinette." Nino said as helooked at Adrien and smiled weakly. "By the way, dude what's your thoughts about the confession?"

Adrien looked at his friend. "If I tell, promise me you won't start freaking out again."

"Sure."

"Very surprise yet a bit happy." Adrien replied and noticed that Alya was smiling and about to scream. "Alya, stop fangirling and go home. Both of you."

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be the last so stay tuned for that...And I'm sorry that I didn't complete the love square because there's no LadRien...I don't have ideas of how to put it even if it's just a scene of LadRien...I'm very sorry..TT^TT**

 **Anyways, thanks for r** **eading~ ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Catching the right moment

Later that evening, Chat Noir is finished patrolling the city. He then decided to visit the young girl of the Dupain-Cheng's. He was at their rooftop and noticed that the trap door through the girl's bedroom is open.

"Princess?" Chat whispered as he peeks. The room is awfully dark, it's pitch black there. Using his night vision, he saw that the bed is empty so he jumped in and scan the room fully. A sudden flash appeared revealing Marinette holding a flash light.

"Good evening Chat." Marinette greeted.

"G-Good evening princess, sorry for intruding." Chat said as Marinette switched on the lights.

"That's fine, I was expecting you to be honest."

"You are expecting me?" He repeated, a little surprise.

Marinette let out a soft giggle tilted her head. "That's what I just said chaton."

Chat shyly nodded. He looked at Marinette and noticed her black hoodie with a pair of cat ears on top.

"Nice hoodie by the way." He complimented.

"Thanks, I was getting used to my ears and tail back then I decided to modify my jacket recently." Marinette said admiring her work.

"Why are you expecting me ?" He asked.

"No reason," she replied shrugging innocently. "So can you give me a reason why you're here then."

"I was just patrolling the neighborhood and saw your trapdoor open and-" he replied innocently but that didn't affect the girl.

"Why did you intrude?"

"Umm..."

"You wanted to ask me something right?" Marinette asked as she sat down. She was wearing an annoying smile.

"Yeah..." He replied as he chuckled and gazed at the girl's eyes dreamily.

"I've heard you have a crush on me." Chat said raising Marinette's chin up.

"umm something like that," she tried to fidget and looked shyly at the blonde superhero. "Did Adrien tell you?"

"You can say that." Chat said as he slowly leaned for a kiss but before he could manage to touch her lips with his, he stopped as Marinette's words caught his attention.

"I saw Plagg with Adrien by the way." She said blankly.

"You what?!" He then let go of Marinette and quickly backed away.

"I saw Plagg with Adrien." She repeated. "Does he know your identity?"

Chat Noir blinked and nodded childishly. "Yep, he kinda figure it out, it's a secret I have between us gents, y'know?" he then winked and chuckled nervously.

"I see…can we have a midnight stroll Chat?" Marinette suddenly asked as she began to twitch her eye. "I have the feeling of hanging in a tree for some reason."

Chat Noir blinked in confusion but he let out a chuckle. He then bowed his head as he usually does in front of Ladybug. "As you wish my princess." He then picked up Marinette bridal-style and jumped off the window.

They arrived at the park and Chat decided for them to stay at a tree branch since the princess wants to hang to some tree, they are found sitting at a tree branch and below them is the mighty fountain that Marinette hates.

"Hey Chat!" Marinette called as she looked at the midnight sky above. Chat looked at her curiously. "Let's play a guessing game, you in?"

"Yeah I'm in, what kind of guessing game?" he asked curiously perking his ears up.

"Let's guess how Chat Noir similar is Adrien Agreste?" Marinette said frankly as she still keeps her eyes to the stars.

"Eh? Wait, what?" Chat stuttered as he looked at Marinette with wide eyes.

The girl looked at him curiously. "C'mon Adrien, don't be a kill joy, I know it's you."

"No, no I'm not, It's just how do you even—I mean, do you even have proof?" he asked and he saw Marinette holding a small container that contains small sizes of different kind of cheese.

"Plagg, come out and I'll give you different kind of cheese."Marinette said. A loud beep from the ring was heard and the blonde superhero returned into plain Adrien. As for Plagg, he immediately goes to Marinette's container.

"SERIOUSLY!" Adrien yelled.

"Oh Marinette, thank you very much! I'm starving." Plagg said happily as he happily enjoys himself ignoring the boy's shout.

Adrien stared at his kwami with meanful glares. He couldn't believe how Plagg is so gullible when it comes to cheese. Marinette on the other hand, is basically enjoying herself as she watched the cat kwami devours all her cheese. He turned to Marinette and glared at her. He also couldn't believe how smart the girl is that she outwitted him and Plagg.

"You're a clever girl aren't you?" Adrien complimented sarcastically.

"Thank you mon chaton," she said as she ate one of the cheese in the container

"Let me ask you, how long have you known that it's me?" he asked calmly.

"The day you wear the maid costume." Marinette said simply thus, making the boy blush as hard as ever.

"At first when I saw Plagg on the janitor's closet with us, I wasn't sure so I just let it be but that day when that akuma cat came, you were talking to him and I also saw him eating just around the corner." She continued.

"I-I thought you don't remember those events."

"It's true but I remember some and that's about Plagg."

"I see,"

"Besides, you share the same smell as Chat Noir." Marinette said in a matter of factly.

"Smell?" Adrien repeated as he curiously smells himself.

"I mean, it's like a feeling, instinct that you know who's your mama cat or something?"

By this, Adrien laughed. "So, you see me as your mom? I'm kinda flattered in a weird way here."

"It's the truth, don't you judge me!" she pouted.

"How about let's guess how Marinette Dupain-Cheng is similar to Ladybug, you in?" Adrien snickered as he showed his Chat Noir charisma to her.

"What?" Marinette stuttered. "Oh no, please no, that's not true."

"C'mon Mari, you're completely a kill joy right now, I am serious!"

"H-How even?" Marinette stuttered. She then glared at the boy suspiciously. "How do you even know that?"

"Haaa? Marinette admitted she's Ladybug," Adrien said happily, clapping his hands. "Chat Noir is very happy!"

"I didn't even admit—"

"You did!"

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh"

"You're just killing our time, stop it."

"Do you even have-"

"Proof?" he finished her sentence. "Yes, a number of it."

"how do you even-" Marinette asked but she then hissed when Adrien pinches both her cheeks and try to stretch them.

"You're asking how? I've been taking care of you since your incident and cuz of that I've learned so so, so, much about you." He cooed, he's basically enjoys what he's doing.

"Wike?" Marinette asked while the boy is still enjoying playing with her cheeks.

"Like," he began and let go. "Like how your healing collar is the same as Ladybug's, I asked you and your obviously lying about buying in a same store and the way Ladybug says 'nya' at her last appearance which you often say every last of sentences before," Adrien proudly explained while the girl sat frozen as she listens. "And the most obvious, your pigtails." He pointed it out.

"W-what about my pigtails?" Marinette asked as she tugs her hair.

Adrien sighed before answering. "I thought you were just a fan that you're copying her style but I guess I'm just an idiot for not noticing that you're already in pigtails before I met Ladybug."

Marinette just gulped at how dumb she is that she didn't even really thought her hairstyle will lead to revealing her identity. She was thankful that Alya didn't notice it.

"Yeah me too…" she mumbled as she was biting her lips.

"Did you realize how Chat and I are the same based on appearance as well?" Adrien asked curiously.

Marinette think for it for a moment. "Not really, no." she shook her head making the boy in shock. "It's hard to tell since you have neat hair and Chat's hair is messy but maybe the eyes can have similarities."

A moment of silence appeared between them, They were reflective what kind of idiot they are for not noticing their little details.

"Oh, I almost forgot my last evidence, Plagg told me everything." Adrien said simply.

"Really?" Marinette asked totally in shock.

"WHAATT!" An angry but cute voice was heard from Marinette's little pouch and the little red kwami flew out from her hiding spot and went to the little black one. Tikki is indeed angry.

Plagg flinched and let the cheese he's holding fell to the water. He then kneeled down begging in the air as Tikki is glaring at him.

"Tikki, I'm very sorry, Please forgive me milady!" Plagg begged.

"M-Milady?" Adrien and Marinette mumbled as they stared at the two kwamis.

"When will you learn that you should let them know things on their own?" Tikki scolded.

"I know that it's a secret but it's his fault," Plagg said blaming it to Adrien. Adrien then looked at the little red kwami innocently and shrugged. "He bribed me into telling, he's bribing me for cheese!"

"But you can resist the cheese right?" Tikki asked in disappointed.

"Nope." Plagg, Adrien and Marinette mumbled in sync.

"You always give information to all Chat Noirs about secret identities!" Tikki shouted.

"Tikki, calm down." Marinette said worriedly as she tries to hold Tikki but her kwami avoided her hands and flew closer to Plagg.

"Don't blame me for giving information, you also told some Ladybugs about Chat Noirs because they are madly in love with their Chat Noir and you can't resist of playing matchmaker!" Plagg annoyingly argues.

As the two kwamis continue to argue, Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks and they agreed to catch them in their hands just in case their kwamis started a boxing match at any seconds now. Tikki and Plagg are now trapped in their host's hands.

"Plagg, you won't have cheese until you calm yourself."

"I won't give you cookies if you continue this Tikki…"

"Ha! Marinette's bribing you for cookies!" Plagg teases.  
"Shut up Cheese-loving cat!" Tikki yelled.

"You shut up, Anything-sweet-loving critter!" Plagg yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Adrien bellowed making the three flinched. "Let's talk about this calmly now, at the count of three, we'll let go of you and tell us why are you secretive about revealing of identities, okay?"

The kwamis nodded confidently.

"One….Two….Three…"

"Okay, we've been kwamis ever since," Tikki began.

"And we've been very picky at choosing who our host is," Plagg continued. "Some say, it's fate, destiny, and the likes but NO!"

"Well, we based our host through the connection they have."

"Connection? Like feelings?" Marinette asked.

" Yes, for example." Plagg said in a gentleman way. "They may either be siblings, friends, enemies, acquaintances, soon-to-be acquaintances, rivals, lovers, one-sided love …thing."

"And we basically want them to end up together like marriage or something." Tikki giggled.

"M-MARRIAGE?"

"Except for siblings, because they can't marry each other." Plagg corrected winking at Tikki happily.

"Oh yeah, they basically ended up marrying each other, the ladybugs and chat noirs." Tikki said happily and quickly went back to Marinette's back.

"We basically are fans of Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship." Plagg said as he admires the flustered of the two. "Hey Tikki, is the camera ready?"

"Yeah, help me carry this Plagg." Tikki said happily. She was carrying a digital camera in her hands.

"Where did that camera come from?" Marinette asked in surprised, looking at the camera the kwamis are struggling to carry.

"I always carry the camera just in case this happen." Tikki said as Plagg is below the camera, carrying it at his back and the red kwami is taking charge of setting the device.

"Now start kissing!" Tikki demanded.

"What?" Adrien and Marinette said in sync, their faces are deep red as they looked at each other.

"Go on, we all know you love each other and have the kiss a gift for us as your kwamis." Plagg said.

"D-did you made the previous Ladybug and Chat noirs do this?" Marinette stuttered.

"Yeah only if they ended up marrying." Plagg replied. "Adrien did told me, he'll propose to Ladybug and her identity at their legal age."

"I was about to take the picture when Chat made the move recently, tsk… can you do it again Adrien?" Tikki requested

Adrien then looked at Marinette who's blushing. He could see that she is very much embarrassed by what their little friends are asking them to do. He is indeed in love with Ladybug and all these times, he tries to flirt and kiss her whenever he has the opportunity to. Now that they finally knew their identities, he also have the urge to kiss the girl beside him. Without hesitation, Adrien leaned closer to Marinette and took her chin and raised her head up to meet the girl's eyes.

"A-A-Adrien?" Marinette stuttered.

"Let's give the audience a favor okay milady?"Adrien then cupped her face and slowly leaned closer and kissed Marinette by the lips. The kiss deepened as Marinette closes her eyes and relaxes. She threw her arms around the boy's neck.

*Flash*

Tikki took the picture immediately and removed the camera at Plagg's back. They fist bumped silently and started giggling. Plagg flew silently at Adrien's ear, leaving Tikki who's still admiring the scene.

"Hey Adrien, mind checking if she purrs." Plagg whispered. "But keep kissing."

Adrien opened his eye a little bit to look at Plagg who flew down to get the last syringe from his pocket. The kwami then flew silently to Marinette at a good distance.

As the two continue kissing, Adrien slide his left hand at the back of Marinette's ear and tickled it. Instead of the sound of small purrs, he heard moans. He then removed the collar and opened his left hand and the kwami gently placed it at his palm and stabbed the needle at her nape.

"AWWW!" Marinette yelled in pain. She then pushed Adrien away resulting him to fall from the tree.

Marinette looked down and see Adrien soaking wet. He was staring at nothingness. "What did you do that for?" she asked irritably as she removed the syringe and massaged her neck.

"You're cat-free girl, you're healed!" Plagg replied calmly.

"Oh, thank you and I'm sorry for pushing you." Marinette said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Adrien looked up and slowly stood up. "It's fine, I'm sorry for stabbing you with the syringe."

"Okay, now that's over, can we head home? I'm starving," Plagg complain, massaging his tummy.

"Yeah, me too, Marinette hurry up and go down and let's have it a night." Tikki said with a yawn.

"No! I can't jumped down this high, Adrien, please turn to Chat Noir and help me get down please!" Marinette cried.

* * *

 **A/N: I hate to say but this is the end of the story T^T** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **.**

 **Congratulations that you finished reading, I'm sorry that it's often wrong in grammar or you have trouble understanding it but I'm just skipping words cuz I get so excited at times that I commit some errorrs but either way, I thank you for following the story and giving me your beautiful reviews as well. It motivates me. I have a lot of fun writing and reading your reviews so thank you again. You guys are awesome!**

 **NOTE: Remember when I said in the previous chapter that I was regretting that having Ladrien for this story well, I had a dream and I dream about Ladrien so I got a story to write again but it's NOT a sequel for this fic. I'm still working on it so stay tuned for the upcoming.**

 **I LOVE YOU AND ENJOY YOUR LIVES!**

 **If you read this author's note throughout, thank you very much ^_^**


	11. BONUS CHAPTER

**Surprise! It's a BONUS chapter…**

 **I feel like an idiot. While reading some other fanfics, I realized I was an idiot for forgetting the whole reason this fanfic was created and it's even written in chapter 1. I can't believe I forgot the whole point that Marinette turned into a cat in front of the pet shop, I forgot she is gonna adopt a pet and many others. OTL So to make it up for forgetting, here's an epilogue.**

 **So thank you and enjoy reading this totally last chapter!**

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER: Epilogue

A few weeks have passed and Marinette and Adrien are now a couple now and so as Ladybug and Chat Noir, according to the LadyBlog of course! The first one to go public is their relationship as superheroes and being as Marinette and Adrien is still a secret.

"Princess?" Adrien called as he peeked at Marinette's trapdoor at the floor. He was grinning happily as he attempt to enter but then the door shuts making the boy almost fell over the stairs. It's the good thing he quickly leaned the wall or he's dead by now. The door swung open revealing the unsatisfied Marinette.

"I was changing," Marinette simply said as she glares.

"You're still wearing the maid outfit even though you're healed?" Adrien asked admiring how adorable his girlfriend is.

Marinette chuckled sarcastically. "Well, I'm still working as your assistant slash maid right? So don't be so surprise chaton." There was silence between them and Adrien realizes he's at the way so he went downstairs silently followed by Marinette.

* * *

The two finally arrived at school, hand in hand. The gorilla, Adrien's driver have drove away now and the two is idiotically standing in front of their campus. This is the first time they held hands as their civilian selves and at school so the comments of their classmates especially Chloe makes them nervous about going in.

"Ready to go in milady?" Adrien whispered nervously.

Marinette sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I just to get used to Chloe's screams and insults at the moment she will see us like this."

A certain argument got their attention. It was Alya and Nino arguing again. The couple decided to greet them as they approach. Marinette is wearing a smile and Adrien is a little irritated as they walked.

"Good morning!" Marinette greeted, waving her free hand to say hello.

"You're still arguing? Where's my buck—" Adrien said irritably cheking his surrounding if there's a bucket nearby.

"No, no, no, forget the bucket. this is not an argument about you two, it's an argument about how Ladybug and Chat Noir became a couple." Alya said still glaring at Nino. "And I told you Chat Noir is the one who confessed, He's obviously flirting with everyday"

"Ladybug is the one who supposed to confess, she might have feelings for Chat Noir." Nino said.

"'Might?' You don't have evidence." Alya defended as she smirked.

The other pair just stared at them. Marinette laughing silently due to Adrien's irritated look. "Seriously, I need a bucket right now." Adrien whispered and started gritted his teeth but knowing that getting mad isn't going anywhere so he decided to calm down. He took a deep breath and smiled looking at their two best friends.

"As for as you know, Ladybug is the one who confessed." Adrien said happily.

"What?" Alya said in shocked.

"I knew it! She must have secret feelings for him, right?" Nino said then he began to tease Alya.

"Yeah, she has." Adrien said winking at Marinette.

"How do you even know this stuff Adrien?" Alya asked as she began to glare at the blonde suspiciously.

"Well," Adrien began as he cleared his throat. "Chat Noir told me. Let's just say we're friends and he told me." Alya and Nino gawked at him.

"Did you know Ladybug is a fan of Black Cats? Maybe that's why she fell for him." Adrien said.

Nino then soon regain his conscious and laugh annoyingly, his fists placed at his hips. "Alya, you owe me some lunch today."

"Fine-How do you even know?" Alya asked.

"Just as I say, I'm friends with Chat Noir so I have my own findings." Adrien said calmly.

"Hey dude, I see you've managed to get Marinette to be your girlfriend." Nino said staring at their hands.

"OMG, Congratulations you two!" Alya said cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah, I confronted her actually, so we're an official couple now." Adrien said nervously, he looked at Marinette lovingly but he turned worriedly seeing his girlfriend's shocking face. "Is there something wrong Mari?"

"Cat...black cat..." Marinette mumbled.

"What about cats?"

"I forgot I have to buy a pet." She said then she took Adrien's collar and looked at him with wide eyes. "Help me pick a cat Adrien!"


End file.
